Estaré en Casa para Navidad
by Mizuho
Summary: Sesshoumaru no celebra la navidad y se va en un viaje de negiocios apenas una semana antes de navidad dejando a su esposa e hijos SOLOS!


**Estaré en Casa para Navidad**

**Mizuho**

El pequeño de grandes ojos dorados, estaba sentado en una esquina con su trencito en las manos mientras escuchaba a sus padres discutir por enésima vez ese día.

**-…Ese no es el punto, Rin!**

**-No! Ese es tu problema, nunca es el punto! No si no se trata de ti… **

Rin se llevó las manos a la cara.

**-Sabes algo? Haz lo que te dé la gana. Mi hijo y yo nos iremos a casa de mamá.**

Rin salió de la habitación con los ojos rojos. Trató de disimular y fue con su pequeño que jugaba cerca del árbol navideño aún a medio hacer. Se sentó en el sillón más cercano al niño y exhaló. El pequeño se puso de pie y le ofreció su juguete favorito. Rin sonrió y lo besó mientras lo sentaba en sus piernas.

**-Mama, estás bien?**

**-Sí, mi amor…**

**-Papa malo?**

**-No, mi amor… no es malo… sólo tonto…**

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y acarició su pelo rubio platinado.

**-Chocolate…**

**-Quieres chocolate?**

El pequeño asintió. Rin lo dejó sentado en sillón y fue a la cocina para servirle el chocolate. Luego de tomar la taza sintió un abrazo desde la espalda. Su esposo apoyó su barbilla en su hombro.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Te quiero…**

**-Esto no se arregla con un te quiero…**

**-Te amo…**

**-Sessh!**

**-Vamos, preciosa! Perdóname! Te prometo que haré lo posible por volver en una semana…**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Te lo prometo, preciosa…**

Rin suspiró y asintió.

**-No quiero que lo hagas por mí, Sesshoumaru. Hazlo por Ryu…**

**-Preciosa…**

**-Es que no te das cuenta que Ryu nunca ha pasado una navidad contigo?**

**-Yo no celebro la navidad, esas son cosas de tu religión…**

**-Sesshoumaru. Más que una celebración religiosa, la navidad es… es la mejor época del año. Es para estar con la gente que amas…**

**-Rin…**

**-Olvídalo. No puedo hacerte entender la navidad en cinco minutos.**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y la abrazó con fuerza.

**-Perdóname…**

**-Está bien…**

Rin se dejó besar por su esposo, descansó en sus brazos.

**-Sessh…**

**-Te lo prometo…**

Poco después, Rin continuaba armando el árbol mientras Sesshoumaru hacía su maleta. Bajó las escaleras e hizo la maleta a un lado.

**-Preciosa…**

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru se aferró a ella casi arrepintiéndose de hacer ese viaje.

**-Te amo, mi amor…**

**-Te amo, preciosa…**

El pequeño se acercó a ellos.

**-Papa…**

Sesshoumaru lo cargó y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Vas a cuidar a tu mamá?**

**-Hai...**

**-Te quiero, hijo...**

**-Te quiero, papa...**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y lo besó nuevamente. Abrazó a Rin.

**-Llámame cuando llegues.**

**-Sí…**

Sesshoumaru se marchó dejando a su esposa e hijo solos. Rin aún abrazaba a Ryu cuando Sesshoumaru se devolvió y la besó apasionadamente y la abrazó con fuerza.

**-Te amo…**

Rin sonrió.

**

* * *

**

Rin estaba en la casa de su cuñado, los niños jugaban en el interior de la casa, mientras ellos hablaban.

**-Ese viaje me correspondía a mí…**

**-Pero es imposible que lo hagas. Eso lo comprendo, Inuyasha. Pero ya es la tercera vez…**

Inuyasha se puso de pieasistido por un bastón para ayudar a su esposa que cargaba una pesada bandeja.

**-Quédate sentado.**

**-Pero…**

**-No me hagas obligarte.**

Inuyasha sonrió y la besó en la mejilla, luego acomodó su pierna enyesada hasta un cuarto más arriba de la rodilla en un banquillo frente a él.

**-Ya me lo quitan en tres días. Pero entonces me toca la terapia. Juni! No te metas eso a la boca!**

Kagome dejó la bandeja sobre una mesa y fue por el niño. Ryu fue hasta Rin y ocultó su rostro entre sus piernas.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Mama, tengo sueño…**

Rin vio la hora y notó que era pasada las diez. Poco después volvió a la casa. En ese momento sonó su celular.

**-Mi amor?**

**-Apenas llego y ya te extraño…**

**-Yo te extraño desde que te fuiste…**

**-Preciosa… esta mañana me comporté como un verdadero idiota, me perdonas?**

**-Mi amor… claro que sí…**

**-Y Ryu?**

**-Está dormido, acabo de llegar de la casa de Inuyasha.**

**

* * *

Si había algo que se podía decir de Sesshoumaru era lo perdidamente enamorado que estaba de su esposa. Sin embargo, para muchas mujeres, especialmente las de su pasado, aquello no era más que una mentira. Sesshoumaru cerró la llamada y se vistió para asistir a la primera cena de negocios que tomaría lugar esa misma noche. Al llegar al restaurante reconoció la esbelta figura de su ex. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver que ella era la asistente del hombre con el que negociaría.**

**-Ah! Kazami!**

**-Buenas noches, Onigumo…**

**-Mi asistente, Kagura…**

**-Kaze, ya nos conocíamos… "Por desgracia"…**

Sesshoumaru sintió que se le helaba la sangre al ver que la asistente de Onigumo estaba en el mismo piso que él en el hotel. Una vez que Onigumo estuvo fuera de vista, Kagura se le tiró encima y casi se le mete en la habitación.

**-Er- disculpa, pero ésta es mi habitación…**

**-Vamos, Sesshy, una por los viejos tiempos…**

**-Estoy casado, Kagura. Y amo a mi esposa.**

Aquello dejó a Kagura de piedra.

La tórrida relación de Sesshoumaru y Kagura, pronto pasó de moda y se convirtió en una vida tan monótona que finalmente todo murió. Kagura, que se hacía ilusiones con llevar el apellido Kazami, así como gastar la millonaria fortuna, tomó muy mal la decisión de Sesshoumaru de sacarla de su vida. Lo que llevó a que las cosas quedaran en muy malos términos.

Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta aprovechando su asombro.

**

* * *

**

Lo único que Rin disfrutaba de las ausencias de Sesshoumaru era que podía dormir con Ryu. Se podía pasar horas viendo a su pequeño dormir. Le encantaba cuando tenía las mismas posiciones que su papá. Sonrió y se acomodó a su lado. Lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Tu papi te dice que te ama… yo también te amo, mi amor… tú me quieres, Ryu?**

Ryu se movió dormido y se metió el dedo mayor y anular a la boca. Rin sonrió. Tenía fotos de Sesshoumaru bebé con esos dedos dentro de la boca.

**

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru se durmió viendo la foto de su hijo en brazos de su esposa. Si había algo que no le gustaba de los viajes de negocios, era separarse de ellos. Sin embargo los tenía que hacer. Despertó a media noche sintiéndose solo. Tenía casi un año que no viajaba fuera del país y el sentimiento de distancia que lo embargaba, le hacía extrañarla más.

En ese momento comprendió de lo que Rin hablaba. Dedicarle un tiempo exclusivo a su familia. No sólo jugar con el niño al llegar del trabajo, o abrazarla en la cama. Sino tiempo de calidad con ellos. Escuchar a Ryu contarle su día, hablar de algo más que trabajo con Rin. Se dio cuenta que cosas así echaban a perder una familia. Y él debía luchar por la suya. Tomó su celular y llamó a su esposa.

**-Bueno?**

Ella contestó con la voz soñolienta.

**-Te amo…**

**-Sessh?**

**-Te amo, preciosa…**

**-Y yo a ti, mi amor. Pasa algo?**

**-Estaré en casa para navidad…**

Rin sonrió mientras se sentaba en la cama.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Cuéntame más de esta navidad tuya…**

Rin rió.

**-La navidad es de todos… se trata de compartir con la gente que amas y celebrar que la tienes a tu lado. Es para resaltar todo lo bueno que tiene el mundo… Es un tiempo para perdonar y volver a comenzar…**

**-Preciosa…**

**-Es algo maravilloso… está llena de milagros…**

Luego de un buen rato hablando, Rin le confesó que estaba dormida.

**-No cierres la llamada…**

**-Pero mi amor… tengo sueño…**

**-Déjalo abierto y duérmete…**

**-Sessh…**

**-Te lo prometo, preciosa…**

**-Te amo, mi amor…**

**

* * *

**

Rin terminaba de montar los adornos en el árbol. Ryu se los iba pasando. Finalmente, sólo faltaba el tope. Rin se quedó con la estrella en las manos.

**-Sabes algo, mi amor? Cuando me casé con tu papi, siempre soñé que un día pondríamos el árbol juntos…**

**-Pero yo estoy aquí…**

Rin sonrió.

**-Sí, mi amor…**

**-Mama, cuento…**

Rin lo cargó y lo llevó a su habitación.

**-Cuál quieres?**

**-Gato con sombrero.**

**-Érase una vez… tal vez dos, tal vez tres…**

* * *

A la distancia, Sesshoumaru tenía problemas para mantenerse alejado de Kagura. Negada a aceptar que lo había perdido, decidió asediarlo hasta más no poder.

Sesshoumaru sentía que pronto estallaría. Se estaba hartando de tener que quitársela de encima.

Esa misma noche, durante la reunión con varios socios, el mozo se encargó de que no le faltara vino a su copa y Kagura le agregó a la última un ingrediente especial. Camino a su habitación, Sesshoumaru notaba algo extraño en sus manos.

**-"Me pasé de copas, es sólo eso…"**

Estaba acostado y comenzó a sentir caricias en todo su cuerpo, caricias que lo excitaban, sentía su cuerpo responder a las mismas, pero sus ojos estaban muy pesados para abrirlos.

**-Ooh! Rin!**

Kagura torció la boca en una mueca de desagrado. Ahora sabía que su esposa se llamaba Rin.

**-Hola, Sesshy…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió, pero al cabo de unos segundos se levantó como un rayo cerrándose el pantalón.

**-Qué diablos haces aquí?**

**-Sé lo que quieres…**

**-No quiero nada contigo, lárgate.**

**-Vamos, Sesshy… estoy segura de que si lo recuerdas, no me dejarías ir otra vez.**

**-Estoy seguro de que vomitaría. Lárgate de aquí.**

**-Quién es esa tal Rin? Creíste que era ella…**

**-Es mi esposa, ahora lárgate!**

Sesshoumaru la tomó de un brazo y la empujó fuera de la habitación.

**-No te quiero volver a ver cerca de mí otra vez.**

* * *

Rin vio el árbol de navidad aún apagado. Vio su reloj, las 11 de la noche del 23 de diciembre. Suspiró con Ryu dormido a su lado.

**-No va a venir…**

Cargó al pequeño y lo besó con ternura.

**-Mañana encenderemos el árbol, mi amor…**

Rin lo besó nuevamente. Vio su celular y se sintió tentada a llamarlo. Pero estaba enojada con él y no lo haría.

En el aeropuerto de Beijing, otra era la historia, donde Sesshoumaru trataba de conseguir un vuelo a Tokio.

**-Vamos, es navidad…**

**-Lo siento, señor, los vuelos están llenos…**

**-Iré parado, no me importa…**

**-Deberá esperar… ya el último vuelo salió.**

Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza.

**-Usted celebra la navidad?**

**-Lo siento, señor…**

**-Es navidad… mi esposa y mi hijo me esperan…**

**-Señor, entonces ore…**

Sesshoumaru se sentó derrotado. Llevaba 8 horas en el aeropuerto tratando de conseguir un vuelo.

Despertó, eran las 6 de la mañana y las actividades se reanudaban. Se acercó a la encargada.

**-Lo siento, señor, pero si nadie cancela, no podemos llevarlo abordo…**

Sesshoumaru sentía que entonces no valía tener tantas cosas, no si no podía usarlas para lo que realmente necesitaba. Esperó paciente por el primer vuelo, pero nadie canceló. Entonces para el segundo vuelo empezó a ofrecer comprar el boleto al doble de su precio. Pero la oferta era demasiado buena para que alguien la creyera.

Al cabo de 5 horas recordó que tenía hambre. Se sentó a comer algo mientras veía la foto de su billetera. Un señor mayor, un tanto despeinado y con una larga barba se sentó a su lado. Sesshoumaru no le puso la menor atención.

**-Su familia?**

Sesshoumaru alejó la mirada de la fotografía.

-Sí…

Notó que el hombre también contemplaba su emparedado, lo detalló notando que sus ropas estaban viejas y gastadas.

**-Dónde están ellos?**

**-En Japón…**

**-Y qué haces usted aquí? Es navidad.**

Sesshoumaru torció los labios.

**-Me dejé llevar por la obsesión del trabajo. Ahora estoy aquí sin poder conseguir entrar en un avión y ellos allá…**

**-Lo están esperando.**

**-No lo creo.**

**-Porqué no?**

**-No celebro la navidad… mi esposa…**

**-Si su esposa de verdad la celebra, lo espera. Y lo seguirá esperando. Porque la navidad se trata de esperar milagros.**

**-Sabe mucho de la navidad?**

**-Hm! Sé suficiente…**

**-Dígame… dígame lo que sabe. Es usted cristiano, verdad?**

**-No hay que ser cristiano para celebrar la navidad. No sólo se trata del nacimiento del hijo de Dios. Sino también, a lo largo de la historia, han pasado cosas maravillosas en éstas fechas… por ejemplo la leyenda de Papá Noel.**

**-Santa Claus?**

**-Papá Noel, Santa Claus, San Nicolás… es el mismo… era un obispo de un pueblo azotado por las enfermedades y la pobreza por un lado, y rebosante de riquezas por el otro…**

Sesshoumaru nunca creyó que la historia pudiera interesarle más y se sentía como un niño en el regazo de su padre esperando saber el resto. Entonces recordó a su hijo. Él nunca lo había sentado en su regazo para hacerle un cuento. Eso siempre lo hacía Rin.

**-Espere, a ver si entiendo… también es sobre dar sin esperar recibir nada a cambio…**

**-Exactamente…**

Entonces Sesshoumaru se sintió bien consigo mismo mientras el señor se terminaba el emparedado que le había invitado mientras le relataba la historia.

**-El niño en la fotografía, es su hijo?**

**-Sí. Tiene tres años, pero si lo oye hablar cree que tiene 100…**

El viejo y Sesshoumaru sonrieron.

**-Y ella es su esposa…**

**-Sí…**

**-Es hermosa…**

**-Y eso que no la conoce…**

**-Es de corazón noble?**

**-Muchas veces demasiado para mi gusto…**

Sesshoumaru notó que las ropas del hombre estaban en condiciones deplorables. Tomó su maleta.

**-Venga conmigo…**

En el baño de hombres, mientras sacaba ropa.

**-Sabe algo? Hoy he aprendido que el dinero no vale nada. Nada de esto vale nada. Porque no lo puedo usar para lo que en verdad necesito…**

**-Y eso es?**

**-Estar con mi familia.**

Sesshoumaru le ofreció las ropas.

**-Qué es esto?**

**-Es como de mi talla. No? Digamos que las que ya tiene necesitan unas vacaciones.**

**-Pero yo…**

**-Vamos, es navidad. Acéptelo como mi regalo de navidad.**

El viejo sonrió y se cambió las ropas. Luego de una pequeña rutina de limpieza, el viejo se veía mucho mejor.

**-Gracias, muchacho…**

**-No es nada…**

Para el tercer vuelo, Sesshoumaru intentó conseguir otro boleto, pero fue inútil. Volvió a sentarse, el viejo se sentó a su lado.

**-Aún nada?**

**-Nada…**

**-Pero al menos llámela.**

**-No hay señal aquí dentro. Y el celular ya se descargó.**

* * *

Rin se empezaba preocupar. No podía comunicarse con Sesshoumaru, en el hotel le dijeron que se había ido el día anterior.

**-Kami, que esté bien, por favor… protégelo…**

Rin daba vueltas por toda la sala mientras la preocupación aumentaba a cada segundo.

* * *

Eran ya las 6 de la tarde, el último vuelo que llegaría ese mismo día a Japón.

**-Vamos! Es víspera de navidad!**

Sesshoumaru no tuvo éxito. Se sentó ya desesperado.

**-Mi esposa me va a matar!**

El viejo rió.

**-Es en serio.**

**-Si no celebra la navidad, cuál es la prisa?**

**-Hace casi un año que no viajo por tanto tiempo… los extraño… y… no lo sé… mi esposa me contagió esta necesidad de tenerlos cerca hoy… decirles que los quiero, abrazarlos…**

* * *

Rin vio que ya era pasado la media noche. Inuyasha y Kagome, así como su madre ya se habían marchado. Rin cargó a Ryu y lo llevó a su cama.

**-No, mama, contigo…**

**-Está bien…**

Rin se acostó con el pequeño abrazado a ella.

**-Mama, dime un cuento de navidad.**

**-Hm… a ver… érase una vez, una princesa que todas las noches le pedía a Kami que le diera un bebé.**

**-Por qué?**

**-Porque ella lo quería con todas sus fuerzas y todo su corazón.**

**-Por qué no se lo pidió a su esposo?**

**-Porque su esposo también quería, pero no lo tenían. Entonces el príncipe le dijo a la princesa que fuera al doctor. La princesa fue…**

**-Mama! Eso no es de navidad!**

**-Sí lo es.**

**-Cuándo es la navidad?**

**-Ya era navidad. Pero la princesa pasó esa navidad sola y triste. Porque no tenía su bebé y su esposo estaba de viaje…**

**-Como papa?**

**-Sí… para la siguiente navidad, el mismo día de navidad, la princesa sintió algo en su corazón y adivina qué…**

**-Qué, que?**

**-Ya tenía su bebé!**

**-Estaba bajo el árbol?**

Rin rió.

**-No, mi amor, estaba dentro de ella. Creciendo en su vientre. Y ese fue su regalo de navidad por parte de Kami…**

**-Y ella estaba feliz?**

**-Muy feliz. Pero entonces, su bebé nació antes de tiempo… y estaba muy débil…**

**-Su bebé no se fue al cielo verdad que no?**

**-El príncipe la cuidaba mucho y la ayudaba. Pero el bebé no podía estar con ellos. Estaba en el hospital… y pasó el tiempo. El bebé se fue a su casa, pero aún no estaba bien. La princesa le rezaba a Kami por otro milagro…**

**-Mami… ya dime si el bebé se sanó!**

**-El mismo día de navidad, otra vez… Kami le hizo otro regalo. Y su bebé hizo cosas que no podía hacer… Cuando el doctor lo vio, le dijo que ya no tenía problemas, que su bebé estaba sano.**

**-Wow! Mama, y quién es ese bebé?**

**-Tú…**

**-Yo?**

**-Sí, mi amor. Eres un regalo de Kami. Dos milagros de navidad.**

Rin lo besó en la frente.

**-Y dónde estaba papa?**

**-Estaba de viaje también. Estaba buscando un doctor que te pudiera sanar…**

**-Mama, la navidad es para que la familia esté junta…**

**-Sí, así mismo es…**

**-Pero porqué papa siempre viaja en navidad?**

Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza. Había escuchado toda la historia. Recordó la forma en la que había llegado a Japón.

**-Flashback-**

El viejo sonrió.

**-Usted se irá en ese vuelo.**

**-Cómo? No tengo…**

**-Yo lo dije y así será.**

El viejo sacó un boleto de avión de su bolsillo. Sesshoumaru lo contempló perplejo.

**-Pero…**

**-Ya iré otro día…**

Sesshoumaru sacó su billetera.

**-No…**

**-Déjeme pagárselo…**

**-Es mi regalo de navidad…**

Sesshoumaru recibió el boleto y después de una rápida despedida, corrió al puente respondiendo a la última llamada de la encargada del vuelo.

-**Fin del flashback-**

Rin no sabía cómo responderle a su pequeño.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Te prometo que nunca más viajaré en navidad…**

**-PAPI!**

El pequeño saltó a sus brazos dándole un gran abrazo. Sesshoumaru lo recibió contestándole con la misma fuerza. Lo llenó de besos.

**-Te quiero, hijo… te quiero mucho…**

El niño temblaba de la emoción.

**-Viste el árbol, papi? Viste? Yo puse la estrella!**

**-Sí?**

**-Sí! Y…**

Sesshoumaru se sentó al lado de Rin y luego de saludarla con un beso, escuchó las historias de su pequeño.

Al terminar, él les relató la forma en la que había logrado volver a casa. El pequeño se durmió en sus brazos. Lo llevó a su habitación y lo acomodó en su cama. Volvió con su esposa y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, la besó apasionadamente.

**-Te amo, preciosa…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza. Rin refugió su rostro en su pecho.

**-Kami, Sesshoumaru, estaba tan preocupada!**

**-Perdóname, mi amor…**

Rin se dejó besar nuevamente.

**-Te amo…**

**-No quiero volver a discutir por cosas estúpidas, mi amor… ya yo no sé vivir sin ti…**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Rin… pensabas dejarme, verdad?**

**-Qué! Estás loco.**

**-Loco de amor por ti…**

Rin rió. Apenas podía creer la manera tan diferente de hacerle el amor, parecía otro hombre, uno completamente nuevo, sin embargo no era ajeno a ella. No era completamente diferente, era el mismo hombre del que se enamoró, con el que se casó. Ese que había desaparecido poco a poco estaba de vuelta. Descansaba en su pecho sudada, temblando por el placer y completamente enamorada por segunda vez de su esposo.

**-Sessh, mi amor…**

**-Las palabras sobran…**

Rin no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que amanecieron haciendo el amor, la última vez que él se dedicó a amarla plenamente. Sabía que él la amaba, pero esos pequeños detalles que te lo recuerdan a diario habían desaparecido. Decirle que la amaba mientras le hacía el amor era dispararla al cielo y de vuelta a la tierra.

Despertó por sus besos y suaves caricias.

**-Hm! Mi amor!**

**-Preciosa… ya estás despierta?**

**-Sí…**

**-Preciosa… te gustaría tener otro bebé?**

**-Sessh!**

Rin abrió los ojos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

**-Qué tal si tratamos de tener una bebita? Hermosa como su madre?**

**-Mi amor!**

Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras Rin lo llenaba de besos.

**-Cuándo podemos tratar?**

**-Hm! Tal vez no haya que hacer mucho más. Quien sabe si Kami nos hace otro regalo?**

**-Pero me gusta practicar…**

Rin rió y lo besó apasionadamente.

**-Feliz navidad, mi amor…**

**-Feliz navidad, preciosa…**

Se vistieron al escuchar los pasos de Ryu en las escaleras. Sesshoumaru le quitó el seguro a la puerta y se volvió a acostar. Ambos se hicieron los dormidos hasta que el pequeño se subió a la cama y se lanzó sobre ellos.

**-Papa! Mama! Es navidad! Es navidad!**

Ambos abrieron los ojos riendo y lo llenaron de besos.

**-Feliz navidad, mi amor…**

**-Feliz navidad, hijo…**

**-Abajo está lleno de regalos! San Nicolás vino!**

**-Sí?**

**-Sí mama! Y hay regalos grandes!**

Bajaron las escaleras, Rin cargando a Ryu y vieron todos los regalos bajo el árbol.

**-Wow! Vamos, mi amor, abre uno!**

Ryu corrió a abrir el regalo más grande.

**-ES UN MOTOR! MAMA! ES UN MOTOR!**

Sesshoumaru nunca lo había visto tan emocionado. Ryu brincaba y temblaba emocionado. Rin reía y lo ayudaba a abrir la enorme caja. Del interior sacaron una pequeña Harley Davidson, impulsada por baterías.

**-MIRA PAPA! MI MOTOR!**

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Ryu perdió el interés en los demás regalos, sólo le interesaba su nuevo motor. Rin se acercó a Sesshoumaru sonriendo y lo besó. Sesshoumaru la abrazó por la cintura.

**-Siempre es así?**

**-Ésta es la mejor… tiene 6 meses pidiendo el motor.**

Rin le presentó una caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

**-Qué es?**

**-Es mi regalo de navidad…**

**-Preciosa…**

**-Feliz navidad, mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru la besó y sintiéndose como un niño abrió la caja. Con las manos temblando la abrazó y la llenó de besos.

**-Te amo!**

Sesshoumaru la mantenía contra él y la continuaba besando.

**-Gracias, mi amor… gracias…**

Rin sólo sonreía.

**-No, mi amor… gracias a ti. Te amo…**

Sesshoumaru acarició su vientre y la besó con ternura.

**-Es niña, verdad?**

**-No lo sé, mi amor… aún es muy temprano…**

**-Ryu… ven aquí…**

Ryu se acercó a sus padres aún abrazados.

**-Mi amor… tu papi y yo tenemos algo que decirte…**

El pequeño ladeó la cabeza.

**-Ryu, dentro de mí, hay un bebé… vas a tener un hermanito!**

**-De verdad!**

**-Sí, mi amor…**

**-Y cuando viene?**

**-Falta mucho, pero está creciendo dentro de mí…**

El pequeño pegó su oído a su vientre.

* * *

Ryu jugaba con su motor y mientras Sesshoumaru y Rin contemplaban abrazados. Al escuchar el timbre, Sesshoumaru fue a la puerta.

**-Tío!**

Juni saltó a sus brazos. Sesshoumaru lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Hola!**

Inuyasha y Kagome recibieron felicitaciones un tanto sorprendidos, pero más aún de verlo allí. Ryu dejó su motor y corrió a los brazos de su tío.

**-Tío! Papi y mami van a tener un bebé!**

**-Cómo!**

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

**-Rin está embarazada…**

Rin apareció detrás de Sesshoumaru.

**-Hola…**

Inuyasha y Kagome la abrazaron felicitándola.

**-Gracias…**

Inuyasha le dio a Ryu los regalos que San Nicolás dejó en su casa. Juni abría los que le había dejado allá. Sesshoumaru le hizo señas a Inuyasha.

**-Inuyasha. Tú le regalas a Kagome también?**

**-Sí…**

**-Qué le regalas?**

**-Eso varía mucho… pero hoy le di la gargantilla que está usando… oye, zopenco. No me dirás que no le diste nada a Rin…**

**-Llévame con calma, soy nuevo en esto. Y no, no tengo nada…**

**-Ay! Hermanito estúpido! Siendo el dueño de una joyería, eso no es excusa. Afortunadamente para ti, Kagome y yo le regalaremos dos cosas completamente diferentes, y ninguna es joya. Así que te recomiendo que vayas y le elijas algo que sabes que le gustará.**

En ese momento, Sesshoumaru notó que después de 5 años de matrimonio, sabía muy poco acerca de los gustos en joyería de su esposa. Se vio en serios problemas. Dijo que haría una diligencia y salió de la casa. Dos horas más tarde, volvió con una pequeña caja cuadrada.

Inuyasha y Kagome se marcharon después de la comida. Una vez que se vieron solos, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

**-Mi amor, olvidé darte tu regalo de verdad.**

**-Mi regalo de verdad?**

**-Sí.**

Rin le dio una caja un poco grande. Sesshoumaru la abrió y en su interior habían varias camisas de una fina marca italiana, su favorita.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Te gustan?**

**-Bromeas? Me encanta!**

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

**-Y-yo también tengo algo para ti…**

**-Sí? Qué es?**

Sesshoumaru le entregó la cajita. Rin dio un brinco emocionada al ver el emblema de la joyería. Ella no solía pedirle joyas al menos que realmente la quisiera y recientemente se había enamorado de un juego de gargantilla, pulsera y aretes. Esperando que fuera eso, abrió la caja emocionada.

**-Sessh!**

No era lo que esperaba, sino algo mucho mejor. Sesshoumaru tomó el la sortija y la hizo leer el interior.

**-Por siempre tu amor... Oh! Sesshoumaru…**

**-Con esta sortija, yo te desposo. Y prometo serte fiel, amarte y respetarte en la riqueza y la pobreza, la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe…**

**-Mi amor!**

Sesshoumaru le facilitó una sortija para él. Rin la tomó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y repitió la misma frase. Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro y la besó apasionadamente.

**-Te amo, preciosa…**

**-Sessh!**

Sesshoumaru se había negado a usar las sortijas alegando que eran cosas religiosas y que él no era de esa religión. Rin aceptó sin más, usando sólo su anillo de compromisos.

En la noche, luego de acostar a Ryu. Sesshoumaru le hizo el amor como si fuera la primera vez. Con sus manos entrelazadas y entre largos y apasionados besos.

Rin descansaba de lado mientras él la abrazaba desde atrás, con sus dedos entrelazados y dándole besitos en el hombro y cuello. Rin levantó las manos agarradas y contempló los anillos.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Te gustó?**

**-Me encantó!**

**-Feliz navidad, cariño…**

**-Feliz navidad, mi amor…**

* * *

Hay algunos que dicen que los milagros de navidad no existen. Que la navidad no existe. Pero les aseguro que personas como ellos, la defenderán a capa y espada. Siendo testigos de un milagro por navidad en su propia familia.

Y quien diga que San Nicolás es ficción… esta navidad, le tocará carbón!

El viejo que había ayudado a Sesshoumaru en el aeropuerto sonrió y quitándose el sombrero dejó ver sus orejas puntiagudas. De su bolsillo sacó un aparato de por más extraño, en forma redonda.

**-Señor, misión cumplida…**

**-Vuelve a la base, hay muchas cosas que hacer!**

**-Sí señor…**

Se dirigió a la boletería.

**-Un vuelo de ida al Polo Norte, por favor…**

_P.D: Kagura recibió una lata de carbón._

_**FIN**_

_**Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo!**_


End file.
